Danel Telleno
|class = |faction = Mages Guild |location = Daggerfall Davon's Watch Vulkhel Guard Vivec City Rimmen |region = Glenumbra Stonefalls Auridon Vvardenfell Northern Elsweyr |province = High Rock Morrowind Summerset Isles Elsweyr |quests = Crafting Certification Alchemist Certification Enchanter Certification Provisioner Certification |dlc = Base }} Danel Telleno is a Dunmer mage, and a member of the Mages Guild. He may be located at several cities during the Mages Guild questline, those being Davon's Watch, Daggerfall, and Vulkhel Guard. He may even be found in the Foundation's Rising marketplace of Vivec City, where he is speaking to Millenith, standing in a corner in the city's Mages Guildhall, or in the hall in Rimmen. He is a professor, and may improve the Vestige's level on various crafting skills. Background According to Danel, decades before the Planemeld, he was a renowned Chef in Cyrodii. He had an exclusive contract to provide Mages Guild in all their travels, providing food and drink that wouldn't spoil when carried through portals. Interactions Crafting Certification Alchemist Certification Enchanter Certification Provisioner Certification Dialogue ;Crafting Certification "At times I wonder if I should have remained a chef rather than join the Mage Guild. Perhaps I'd have served the Emperor. "Served" ... a jest, you see? But I have no regrets. Mastery of three crafts is its own reward." :I want to know more about the crafts you certify. "Certainly. Please specify." ::What do provisioners make? "Food and drink―anything that warms the belly, reinvigorating body and mind. If you choose to learn this art, I will impart the culinary knowledge I acquired over the course of decades." ::What does an alchemist make? "Potions of all kinds. The subtle art of mixing reagents can produce rather unsubtle effects." ::What can enchanters make? "Glyphs to empower weapons, armor, and jewelry with magical properties. I can teach you how to wreath your axe with flames, or give cloth robes the strength of iron." :::All right, I'm ready for certification. "Good. We should begin while things are busy for neither of us." ;Provisioner Certification "There is much I can teach you. What else do you hope to learn from me?" :What can you tell me about provisioning certification? "A provisioner condenses the essence of ingredients into food or drink. A true artist balances palate with nutrition. I can share this noble profession, but I can only certify one craft at a time. Understood?" ::I want to be certified as a provisioner. "Provisioning is a rewarding, yet grueling profession. 'Gruel,' you see? I am capable of levity ... on occasion. First, you'll need a recipe and some ingredients. Then, you shall roast a pig." :::You'll certify me if I roast a pig? "Yes. I hope you don't think it beneath you. As bards learn lyrics before singing them, provisioners must work from recipes. A recipe specifies volume, proportion, and preparation time. Understanding these principles is key." ::::Very well. Where should I find a recipe? "I keep an old rival's recipe nearby. Go―find and memorize it. Return to me when you have done so." :::::Where else can I find recipes? "Provisioners are quite secretive, but all is fair in brews and stews. Some provisioners hide recipes in old drawers or shelves, thinking themselves clever. Better to memorize the recipe. Then others cannot possibly learn your secrets." ::::::Is there anywhere I can purchase recipes? "Should coin be of no issue to you, guilds often sell such items in their guild stores. You may also trade with an ally, if they have any excess." Upon returning with the recipe learned: "Roast pig is an easy recipe to learn, but difficult to master." :I learned the recipe. What's next? "Provisioners are only as good as their ingredients. The fewer, the better―simplicity of pairing is key. Now, go find ingredients for roast pig. If my stocks are empty, you should find what you need in town." ::Where else can I find ingredients? "Barrels. Sacks of grain. Kitchens, of course. It's food. It's simply around. Find what you need and take it." After having found the white meat: I'm ready to try. I have them right here. "I've always believed the hunt for ingredients is its own reward." :I had a successful hunt. What's my next step? "Now, the moment of truth. Go to a cooking pot with your ingredients and follow the recipe. Return to me with the results, so your worth as cook may be judged." ::What is the difference between cooking and brewing? "Ingredients? One is solid, the other liquid? Truly, I don't understand the question." ::How can provisioning benefit me? "Quality food and drink boost your energy, and a full belly lasts for quite some time. A provisioner's fare is much healthier than any old slop you may find around. Why eat a bandit's grilled capon when you can make your own?" After cooking the roast pig: "Bring me your culinary creation so I might inspect it. I'll determine whether or not you deserve certification." :It's right here. Eat up. "Interesting scent. Do I detect a hint of wamasu? No, that can't be right. Not how I'd do it, of course ... but interesting enough to pass certification. You may now fulfill provisioning writs. Keep your pots warm and your ladle clean." Quotes *''"Broiling fish, forging glyphs, or mixing potions - its all recipes and ingredients. I proved the theory when I joined the ranks of the Mages Guild. Mastered both crafts within three years. Not that I'm bragging."'' *''"Return to me when you learn the recipe. Commit it to memory. Then we'll speak of ingredients."'' *''"Once you return with the ingredients, we'll determine whether you know how to combine them."'' *''"Your command of the craft is impressive, but not yet in totality. I am still capable of instructing you."'' Appearances * ** ** ru:Данел Теллено de:Danel Telleno fr:Danel Telleno Category:Online: Dunmer Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Mages Guild Members Category:Online: Davon's Watch Characters Category:Online: Daggerfall Characters Category:Online: Vulkhel Guard Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Vivec City Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Mages Guild Members Category:Elsweyr: Rimmen Characters Category:Elsweyr: Mages Guild Members